Ninja Training Manual
Ninja Training Manual is the thirty-first episode of the second season of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series). It first aired on September 27th, 2014. Characters * Leonardo (Jason Biggs) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Karai (Kelly Hu) * Master Splinter (Hoon Lee) * Pizza Guy (Ciro Nieli) * Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Brenda (Yara Shahidi) * Vaz (Xavier Pritchett) * Charley (Lucien Dodge) * Porky (Dani Dare) * Bonnie (Phylicia Rashad) * Charizard Plot The episode begins with Vaz sitting in the trampoline park gazing at lots of stuff. When suddenly, Charley and Porky appear at Vaz. Charley said, "Hey, Vaz! What are you doing?" And then Vaz said, "Um! No thanks! I'm here in the trampoline park gazing at lots of stuff!" And Porky said, "And what else did you do, Vaz?" And then Vaz said, "And I also haven't watched Jim Henson's Muppet Babies on DVD for a little while!" And Charley said, "Really, Porky?" And then Porky said, "Sure! Vaz haven't watched a DVD when he gets home!" And then Charley said, "That means I will smash the Jim Henson's Muppet Babies DVD into small pieces!" And then Porky said, "And I will injure Vaz by hearing a baby crying and the papa shushing video and break his leg for a worst day of his life!" Suddenly, Vaz fell down, broke his leg, and starts crying a lot. Charley said, "Congratulations! The Jim Henson's Muppet Babies DVD was smashed and broken! And Vaz broke his leg and he's crying a lot!" And then Charley and Porky walked away. Porky said, "And that means were gonna watch Jim Henson's Muppet Babies on TV without him!" And Charley said, "That's right Porky! Have a good rest of the day! Adios!" Then suddenly, Vaz's mother Bonnie came walking and she said, "Alright, Vaz! Time to go home and watch......" Bonnie heard Vaz crying a lot, gasps, ran over to Vaz, and she said "Oh no, Vaz! What's the matter?" And Vaz said upsetly, "The two stupid brats came and smashed the Jim Henson's Muppet Babies DVD and I broke my leg and I'm crying a lot!" And then Bonnie said, "And that means I will rush you to the hospital for no good reason!" After the cold opening, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) theme song plays usual. And after the theme song is played, the Shellraiser drove in the city. And inside the Shellraiser was Raphael, and Raphael said angrily, "Hey, Leo! Can we please go see The Lego Batman Movie at Regal tonight?" And then Leonardo said, "No! Absolutely not, Raph! We're not going to see The Lego Batman Movie at Regal tonight!" And then Raphael said angrily again, "But, Leo! We saw a bunch of superheroes!" And then Leonardo said again, "No! Absolutely not, Raph! I said we're not going to see The Lego Batman Movie at Regal tonight!" And Raphael said angrily, "Why are you blaming me? That doesn't make any sense!" And then Leonardo said, "You dare question the manual? The manual is law, the manual must be obeyed! Who got angered the manual?" Trivia * Similarly to "Show Me the Power!", Raph has a chance to get aggressive but does not, because he likes puppies and he likes Leo a lot. * Michelangelo, Donatello, April O'Neil and Casey Jones do not appear in this episode.Category:Episodes Sound Effects Used * LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 * MGM Roar * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ALARM - BATTLE STATIONS: LOUD ELECTRONIC ALARM, SCI FI 01 Category:2014 Category:Episodes that Michelangelo is absent Category:Episodes that Donatello is absent Category:Episodes that April O'Neil is absent Category:Episodes that Casey Jones is absent Category:Episodes with Raphael Category:Episodes with Leonardo Category:Episodes with Karai Category:Episodes with Master Splinter Category:Episodes with Shredder Category:Episodes with Pizza Guy Category:Episodes that Michelangelo, Donatello, April O'Neil and Casey Jones are absent